Ante Up
by Courtney2
Summary: An all-night card game is the catalyst for confession as some truths come to light between the guys of Rawley Academy.
1. Part One

Title: Ante Up  
Author: Courtney  
Email: courtneystovall@yahoo.com  
Rating: R, for a little m/m slash content  
Disclaimer: If Hamilton were mine in any way, shape or form do you *really* think I'd get out of the bed long enough to write fanfic?   
Summary: An all-night card game is the catalyst for confession as some truths come to light between the guys of Rawley Academy.   
Author's Notes: Let me just say that I know nothing about cards unless we're talking about my computer solitaire, Hearts or maybe Go Fish . . . forgive any inconsistencies please. Just remember, it's not about the cards people! ;-)  
Thanks: Everyone who sent me feedback for my previous YA stories and inspired me to write more.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Part One  
  
Saturday, 9:20am  
  
  
"But *why* do you have to go?" Hamilton whined as he sat on Jake's bed watching her pack and openly pouting like a sullen child.   
  
Jake sighed. "I've told you this," she said. "Summer session ended yesterday, fall semester starts a week from Monday and my mother leaves for a three-month European tour next week. This is the last chance I'll probably have to see her until she gets back."   
  
Hamilton frowned, but nodded. "I know you want to see her . . . I mean, I understand. But . . . what am I supposed to do around here by myself all weekend?"  
  
She looked over at her downtrodden boyfriend and a soft smile played at her lips. "You'll think of something," she assured him.   
  
"Sometimes I wish I had a home other than this one that I could go to when school's out," he said miserably. She could understand that; his parent's had a house, but it was less than a quarter of a mile from the Rawley campus. There wasn't much getting away for Hamilton Fleming.   
  
Jake set down the jeans she was folding and walked over to sit beside Hamilton on her bed. Her arm around his shoulder, she said, "My mom will still be overseas by Thanksgiving. We'll go somewhere then, some place far away from New Rawley . . . I promise."  
  
Hamilton nodded, forcing a smile but not completely relinquishing his pout. "I love you," Jake reminded him as she kissed his cheek sweetly.   
  
He reached out and grabbed her hand in his, replying, "Yeah, I know . . . me too." He sighed then and shrugged his shoulders. "I know that I'm just being selfish about this. Its just . . . this summer has been so great. I've had so much fun with you. And . . . I'm just gonna miss you, that's all."  
  
She smiled. "I'll miss you, too. But it's only for the weekend. It'll be over before we know it. I'll be back Monday; you can make a go of it without me for a few days . . . can't you?"  
  
He nodded reluctantly, "Yeah, I'll be fine. Go have fun with your mom." Then, a smile graced his lips as he added, "But when you get back we'll have a lot of lost time to make up for."  
  
Jake grinned and kissed him sweetly before replying, "Oh, I'm counting on that."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Saturday, 12:14pm  
  
  
Hamilton sat in the lounge, alone. Jake had been gone for less than two hours and already he was bored out of his mind. She had told him before she left that he should 'spend some time with the guys . . . the real ones.' Easier said than done, he thought to himself as he surveyed the empty student lounge. Had every single person at Rawley Academy gone home for the week except for him?  
  
Just as he was getting ready to go spend the day with his Playstation, a voice behind him called, "Hey Hamilton, I didn't know you were still here." He turned to see Scout Calhoun walking in from the direction of his room.   
  
"Hey man, what's up?" Hamilton asked. "You didn't go home for the break?"  
  
"Nah, my dad's in Washington and if I walk through the Smithsonian one more time the dinosaurs might start recognizing me." He smirked. "And there's no one home at my house besides the maid . . . Helga's not exactly my idea of a good time, ya know?"  
  
Hamilton chuckled. "Yeah, I'd imagine not. So, you'll be staying in town for the week then?"  
  
"Yep. Me and Will both," Scout confirmed.   
  
"Krudski too? But he lives in town," Hamilton said in puzzlement.  
  
"Yeah well, he and his dad don't exactly get along. I think he'd rather just stay in the dorms then have to deal with his old man."  
  
"Can't say I don't know the feeling," Hamilton replied with a nod.   
  
"So, where's Jake?" Scout asked.   
  
"Jake? Oh, he went home for the weekend. I mean, I guess he did. He left this morning . . . sometime." He tried not to sound too sure; it probably wouldn't look good if he were too aware of Jake's every action.  
  
Scout just nodded, not saying anything but with a look that said a lot. "Well, uh, if you aren't busy then, why don't you come hang out with me and Will tonight? We'll play cards or watch movies or something," he offered.   
  
Hamilton nodded, "Yeah, sounds okay."  
  
"Alright, look I have to get to work but I'm off at six. Why don't you meet us at Friendly's then?"  
  
"Sure, see ya then, Scout," he said and he watched the boy walk towards the stairwell. It didn't seem like his plans for the weekend would be very exciting, but at least he'd have more to do than just sit around and miss Jake.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Saturday, 6:00pm  
  
Hamilton walked into Friendly's right on time. He'd spent the entire day playing video games and thinking about Jake. By the time six o'clock came around he was more than ready to get out of the dorms and find something to take his mind off of everything.   
  
"Yo, Hamilton!" Will called as he walked into the diner.   
  
"Hey man, what's going on?" Hamilton responded. He saw Scout cleaning off one of the empty tables and nodded to him as well.   
  
"We're just about out of here," Will assured him.  
  
Hamilton looked around. The diner looked pretty busy; after all, it was dinnertime on a Saturday night in what might have been the world's smallest town. "You sure you guys can leave?"  
  
"Yeah, we both worked the lunch shift," Scout replied as he walked over and took off his apron. "So, how much longer until you're done, Will?"  
  
"Twenty minutes, tops," Will replied.   
  
"Okay, Ham, you wanna walk across the street with me? We'll get some chips and stuff for tonight from the gas station." Hamilton knew exactly why Scout wanted to go to the station and it had nothing to do with snacks for their card game . . . but he agreed anyway.   
  
Bella was inside the station when they got there and she looked up to smile at the two boys. "Hey guys, what's going on?"  
  
"Not much," Scout replied. "Uh, Bella, you remember my friend Hamilton from the other night, right?"   
  
"Yeah, sure, hey Hamilton," she said and he gave her a smile. "So, where's your other friend . . . Jake?" she asked.   
  
A shadow seemed to pass over Hamilton's face, but he quickly covered his reaction to the mention of Jake's name. "He, uh . . . went home for the weekend," he replied.  
  
"Hmm . . . so what brings you two into town tonight anyway?" she asked.   
  
"Ham came to meet Will and I after work," Scout explained. "We're gonna play cards."  
  
"Sounds like fun. I--" she started, but then was cut off by the sound of a car pulling up out front. They all looked to see a familiar red corvette pull in next to the pump, the radio blaring a loud rock song. The driver, their obnoxious classmate Ryder, looked out with a smirk as the trio came out of the door to the station.  
  
"Well, well . . . lookie who we have here," he goaded the group.   
  
"Ryder, nice to see you've managed to keep your car in tact for the rest of the session," Scout remarked.   
  
The older boy ignored the comment and instead decided to continue his sarcasm. "Hammie, slumming with the townsfolk today I see. Where's your boyfriend at these days? He cruising around with someone else on his bike now?"  
  
"Ryder, lay off," Scout interjected.   
  
"It's okay, Scout. He's not worth it," Hamilton replied.   
  
"I should say not . . ." Ryder said with a chuckle. "So, what are you girls planning for this evening anyway?"  
  
"Why, no all-night poker games for you to lose your shirt in?" Bella said sharply.   
  
"Feisty, that one," he remarked with a raised brow. "Actually, I'm headed out of town for the week. I have better places to be than the exact geological center of nowhere."  
  
"New Rawley will be the better for it, I'm sure," Bella said with a smirk. She had finished pumping his gas and she replaced the gas cap. "That'll be $18.54," she told him.   
  
Ryder pulled out a credit card and handed it to her. "Here ya are, love." Bella took the card, rolling her eyes at him, then went to run his payment.   
  
"So," Ryder turned his attention back to Scout and Hamilton. "Are you two on a date?"  
  
"Don't you have anything better to do than harass people all the time?" Scout asked.   
  
"I'm just curious . . . you boys going to spend the night playing dress up with the lovely Miss Banks . . . or were you leaning towards a Judy Garland marathon?"  
  
Hamilton shook his head in disgust. "Is it hard to be such a jerk? Look, if you really have nothing better to do than worry about our plans for the weekend, then fine. We're going to go play cards. Happy?"  
  
"Cards . . ." Ryder laughed. "Just don't let the dean catch you gambling over your game of Go Fish."  
  
Bella returned then and handed Ryder his credit card and receipt. She waited for him to sign, then took one of the copies back. "Well, too bad you have to rush off," she said.   
  
Ryder was still laughing. "Have fun kids. Don't forget the popcorn and cheese puffs. I'm sure it'll be a *blast*." They watched as he drove away, all scowling after the annoying young man.   
  
"God, I hate him," Bella said. "What a jerk."  
  
"Jackass is more like it," Scout put in.   
  
"Actually, he might be right," Hamilton said.   
  
"Excuse me?" Scout said in disbelief. "Did you hit your head today?"  
  
"No, I just mean that we never do anything exciting, ya know? We never have any real *fun*. I mean, crew meets and cotillions aren't what teenage life is supposed to be all about. There's supposed to be more . . . right? Shouldn't we be getting into at least a little bit of trouble in our youth?"  
  
"You want to get into trouble?" Bella asked in confusion.   
  
"No, I just want to do something . . . different, for a change."  
  
Scout shrugged. "Well, have anything in mind?"  
  
"I dunno . . . there aren't too many people left at school so a party would probably be a waste of time. I guess we could get some beer . . . at least kick back a little." He looked to his two friends.  
  
"Yeah, that's fine with me. But where are we going to get it?" Scout asked.   
  
"Uh, not that I want to be a part of this debauchery, but if you guys are looking for alcohol then I could probably find some for you," Bella offered. "I'm sure someone around here can come across something for you."  
  
Hamilton nodded, though he looked just a little nervous. "Okay, cool." He pulled twenty dollars from his wallet and handed it to her. Scout did the same. "Just get whatever you can," he told her.   
  
"Okay, Scout can you watch the station for a bit while I go make some calls?"  
  
"Sure, no problem," he replied.   
  
After she had left, he and Hamilton were sitting inside the gas station waiting. "So, uh . . . you know we're letting Ryder dictate what we think is fun, right?" Scout said.   
  
"Yeah, well he might be right about cutting loose. I feel like . . . like a kid sometimes, ya know?"  
  
"Yeah . . . I just hope this is a good idea."  
  
Hamilton looked at his friend and said, "Don't worry about it, Scout. Everything will be just fine."  
  
Scout looked back and quirked his eyebrow. "Hmph, famous last words . . ."  
  
* * * * *  



	2. Part Two

Title: Ante Up  
Author: Courtney  
Email: courtneystovall@yahoo.com  
Rating: R, for a little m/m slash content  
Disclaimer: If Hamilton were mine in any way, shape or form do you *really* think I'd get out of the bed long enough to write fanfic?   
Summary: An all-night card game is the catalyst for confession as some truths come to light between the guys of Rawley Academy.   
Author's Notes: Let me just say that I know nothing about cards unless we're talking about my computer solitaire, Hearts or maybe Go Fish . . . forgive any inconsistencies please. Just remember, it's not about the cards people! ;-)  
Thanks: Everyone who sent me feedback for my previous YA stories and inspired me to write more.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Part 2  
  
Saturday, 6:52pm  
  
"So, let me get this straight," Will Krudski said in a perplexed tone as he looked at his two friends standing in front of him. "You two didn't think you were getting into enough trouble?"  
  
"Well, actually Ham said that--" Scout started.  
  
"Don't blame this on me!" Hamilton interjected. "It was Ryder that stirred this all up. And besides, you agreed and you let Bella go so--"  
  
"Me?!" Scout said incredulously. "What was I going to do, huh? I'm not her keeper; I can't tell her what to do."  
  
"That's never stopped you before," Hamilton mumbled.   
  
"Now, wait just a minute," Scout replied.   
  
Will could see that this was not going to end up well if he didn't put a stop to their fighting. "Hold on guys, just hold up a minute. Now, I don't think that sending Bella out for beer was a very *good* idea, considering, but I think it'll be okay so let's not start a big fight about it. She's a big girl; she can handle herself . . . probably better than either of you could have anyway so don't worry. I'm sure she'll be back soon.  
  
"In the meantime," he continued, "where exactly were you two planning on having this little 'party' of yours?"  
  
"It's not a party," Scout said.   
  
"Yeah, we're still just playing cards and stuff," Hamilton agreed.   
  
Will rolled his eyes. "It's the 'and stuff' that worries me."  
  
"What's to worry, Will?" Scout said as he placed an arm over his friend's shoulder. "We're just going to go back to the dorms, sneak the beer up to our room and play a few hands of poker. What could possibly happen?"  
  
Will looked from his roommate to Hamilton and back and just shook his head. It was becoming more and more obvious to him that these two had somehow brainwashed each other into this questionable activity . . . and he was beginning to realize that he was one step away from becoming one of the pod people. He sighed and said, "Yeah, sure, I guess I'm in."  
  
"Great!" Hamilton said with a grin.   
  
"Peer pressure is a wonderful thing," Scout laughed.   
  
Will shook his head again and replied, "I think you two are the friends that my mother always warned me about." All three boys laughed.   
  
* * * * *  
  
Bella didn't take long to return with the promised merchandise and soon the boys were on their way back to the dorms.   
  
"Are you sure about all this?" Scout asked as he looked through the bag he was holding while they made their way back towards campus.   
  
"Well, she said the guy didn't have any beer so this was the best she could do," Hamilton shrugged as he motioned towards the bottle of tequila. "It'll work just as well."  
  
"Yeah, maybe too well," Will said. "You ever had tequila, Ham?"  
  
"Nah, but there's a first time for everything," he said with a sly grin.   
  
"You're way too happy about this whole thing," Scout said suddenly. "I seem to remember just today I found you in the lounge crying in your corn flakes."  
  
"Yeah, well, I've just been thinking about someo--" he stopped, catching himself, then corrected, "something." At this Will and Scout shared a knowing look, but Hamilton didn't seem to notice. He just shrugged and said, "I just need this to take my mind off of everything for a while."  
  
"Well," Scout said as he held up the bag containing the liquor, "if this doesn't loosen you up then nothing will."  
  
"Right, and it'll probably make you forget not only what's been bothering you but everything else in the world, too," Will laughed.   
  
Hamilton nodded. Yeah, this was what he needed; a night with the guys, playing cards, drinking, getting into a little trouble. It would be fun. It would make him feel better. It would take his mind off of Jake . . .   
  
Well, maybe not that last one, he thought as his heart jumped at the thought of her. 'Oh well, two outta three . . .' Hamilton said to himself and continued to follow the others.   
  
* * * * *  
  
Saturday, 9:03pm  
  
"Full house, I win again!" Will announced triumphantly as he slapped his cards down and the table and raked the coins from the middle of the table. None of them had a lot of cash; they were really only playing for fun.   
  
"I don't know how you managed to lose your shirt to Ryder," Scout said as he shook his head at his fifth straight loss to his roommate. "You're way too much of a shark for me."  
  
"Ryder got lucky," Will shrugged.  
  
"Or cheated," Hamilton offered. Will just shrugged again, not totally dismissing this as a possibility but choosing not to dwell on it either.   
  
"So, you guys ready for another round or are your egos bruised enough?" Will asked with a smile as he collected the cards and began to shuffle.   
  
"I say we take a break from cards for a while," Hamilton said.   
  
"Yeah, I'm in. How about a movie?" Scout suggested.   
  
Will just set the cards aside and shook his head, saying, "You two kill me, ya know?"  
  
"What? What's so funny?" Hamilton wanted to know.   
  
"Well, all this fuss about getting 'wild' and doing something rebellious and neither of you has even taken the liquor out of the bag, much less taken a drink yet."  
  
"Well . . . I don't see you running for the shot glass either," Scout countered.   
  
"I didn't buy it . . . and this wasn't my big idea," Will reminded him. Scout's retorts were quickly deflated. "I guarantee you both take one sip, realize how disgusting it is, and pour the stuff down the sink by the end of the night."  
  
"Not a chance," Hamilton said. "We bought it; we'll drink it," he said firmly.   
  
"So, go ahead," Will said as he picked up the tequila and offered it to Hamilton.   
  
Although he looked very uneasy, Hamilton took the bottle and twisted off the cap. He raised it to his lips, made a slight face at the smell, then put his mouth to the bottle and drank quickly. His sour expression told of the terrible taste and he shook his head to clear it a little.   
  
"That bad, huh?" Scout asked with a chuckle at Hamilton's still puckered expression.   
  
"Not . . . terrible," he managed to say.   
  
"Yeah, I'll bet," Will laughed.   
  
"Okay, if you're so wise, you try it," Hamilton said as he handed the bottle back to Will.  
  
Will held up his hands. "No way, dude."  
  
Hamilton just shrugged and handed the bottle to Scout. He took it and quickly took a sip. His face looked similar to Hamilton's afterwards, but he turned the bottle up again and drank some more. "That's, um . . . strong," he offered as he set the bottle down.   
  
"You guys are crazy," Will said.   
  
"Oh come on, Will. It's not going to kill you," Scout said. "Try it." Will looked at the bottle, then at his two friends, then back to the bottle. He finally sighed and took a drink.   
  
"Ugh! That's gross!" he said after he'd swallowed the foul concoction.   
  
"Gross but effective," Hamilton grinned. "This is going to be a fun night."  
  
* * * * *  



	3. Part Three

Title: Ante Up  
Author: Courtney  
Email: courtneystovall@yahoo.com  
Rating: R, for a little m/m slash content  
Disclaimer: If Hamilton were mine in any way, shape or form do you *really* think I'd get out of the bed long enough to write fanfic?   
Summary: An all-night card game is the catalyst for confession as some truths come to light between the guys of Rawley Academy.   
Author's Notes: Let me just say that I know nothing about cards unless we're talking about my computer solitaire, Hearts or maybe Go Fish . . . forgive any inconsistencies please. Just remember, it's not about the cards people! ;-)  
Thanks: Everyone who sent me feedback for my previous YA stories and inspired me to write more.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Part 3  
  
Saturday, 10:57pm  
  
"Dude, what in the hell are we watching?" Hamilton asked with a silly giggle as he gestured towards the television.   
  
"Duh, the porno channel," Scout replied with an exaggerated roll of his eyes.   
  
"I didn't know we got the porno channel in the dorms," Hamilton slurred back.   
  
"We don't, that's why it's got all those wavy lines all over it and the picture keeps rolling," Will, who was the only one still even slightly sober, informed his drunk friend.   
  
"Ohhhhh," Hamilton replied, his eyes now fixed to the screen as he squinted and tried to make out what he was seeing. It didn't seem to be working. "I was wondering what kind of outfit she was wearing," he remarked as he turned his head upside down and tried looking at the TV from a different angle.   
  
"Dude, he's toast," Scout said to Will through a fit of giggles.   
  
"Uh, *dude*, I hate to break it to ya, but so are you," Will said plainly.   
  
"Yeah," Scout replied, giggling even more.   
  
"This was a stupid idea. I was having more fun playing cards," Will said, knowing he was mostly just talking to himself by that point.   
  
"You need more liquid refreshment," Scout said with a silly grin as he picked up the nearly empty bottle of tequila and passed it to his friend.   
  
Will held up his hand and said, "No thanks. I've had more than enough."  
  
"C'mon party-popper!" Hamilton piped up as he finally turned from the scrambled television set to rejoin the conversation. "Drink, drink, and be merry! Wait, I don't know anyone named Mary . . ."  
  
Scout rolled his eyes. "What a dumbass."  
  
"Just what I've been thinking," Will said with a shake of his head. "Alright, well I guess you two are down for the count so I'm just going to go to bed," he said as he started to get up from his seat on the floor. "Don't get into any trouble. And DO NOT leave this room! Understood?"  
  
"We promise. Cross our hearts and hope to cry. Wait, no, that's not right. Hope to sigh? Uh-uh. Hope to fly!" With that, Hamilton stood up and started running in circles around the room with both of his arms held straight out from his sides.   
  
"Look, Hammie's Wonder Woman!" Scout laughed.   
  
"Wonder Woman couldn't fly, you retard," Hamilton said as he stopped dead in his tracks and turned to look at Scout like he was the dumbest person on earth.   
  
"Okay, that's great. You guys pass out, okay?" Will said. Neither of his friends replied so he just nodded. "Good, great. Good night." He left the room, taking a blanket with him and shutting the door behind him, then made his way over to one of the couches in the commons area and laid down. He figured it would be best to let Hamilton have his bed for the night. At least that way those two could stay in the dorm room instead of out where everyone could see them. That seemed like a good plan. Or, it *had* seemed like a good plan until . . .   
  
"Do you think he's asleep yet?" Hamilton said in a loud whisper from across the room.   
  
"I don't know, let's go see," Scout replied just as loudly. Will opened his eyes to see the two stumbling across the hallway towards him. Every time they bumped into anything; each other, the wall, a random piece of furniture; they'd both laugh uncontrollably, then turn around and shush whatever object had gotten in their path. Needless to say, they were making a lot of noise. And, since Will couldn't be sure if anyone else was still on their floor or if the dean or another teacher might know they were still there and be making some nightly rounds, he knew that he needed to get Dumb and Dumber back behind closed doors.   
  
"I'm not asleep. Go back to the room and go to bed," he said as he sat up and looked at the two of them.   
  
"He's alive!" Hamilton shouted with a laugh.   
  
"Shhh! Go back to bed," Will repeated.   
  
"We're bored," Scout said, ignoring his friend's command.   
  
"If you go to sleep then you won't be bored," he pointed out.   
  
"Sleep is boring," Hamilton informed him.   
  
"No, sitting around watching two drunks act like total jackasses is boring," Will corrected. "Now, what do I have to do to get you both to go back into that dorm room?"  
  
"Come back with us," Scout said. "We wanna play cards!"  
  
"Yeah, right. You two suck at cards when you're sober," he reminded them.   
  
"But we're *great* when we have some teq-- uh, teli-- uh, some of that stuff we were drinking," Hamilton finally said.   
  
"Umm-hmm," Will shook his head. "Alright, come on then." He got up and ushered the two back towards the room. He knew they'd just stay out there and bug him anyway and then they'd all risk getting in trouble. At least if he got them back into the room then they'd eventually pass out and he could just sleep on the floor or something.   
  
Once the door was closed behind the three of them, Scout sat back down on the floor and Hamilton flopped down on his back onto Scout's bed. He was staring up at the ceiling and rolling his head from side to side. Will gave him a strange look for a second, then turned back to Scout. "Okay, go to sleep."  
  
"I told you already, I'm bored! And I don't wanna sleep. I wanna play cards."  
  
"I forgot how to play cards," Will said.   
  
"Damn . . . well, then let's do something else," Scout said.   
  
Will slid down to the floor with his back against the door, figuring that way if he fell asleep then he'd know if either of the other guys tried to leave the room. "Why don't you watch a movie," he suggested absently, trying to think of something to get him to sit down and shut up.   
  
"Let's talk," Scout said then.   
  
"Talk about what?"  
  
Suddenly Hamilton sat up on the bed and said in a sing-song voice, "Let's talk about sex, baby!"  
  
"Oh brother," Will groaned.   
  
"Have you ever had sex?" Scout asked, directing his question towards his roommate.   
  
"We're not talking about this," Will said.   
  
"Come on, I'm serious. I'm not that drunk anymore," he assured him. "I really wanna know."  
  
"*Why* do you want to know?"   
  
"Because . . . I dunno, I just do. Besides, I'd tell you," he said.   
  
"Okay then, fine," Will said, turning back to his friend and countering, "Have you?"  
  
"I asked you first," Scout reminded him.   
  
Will was thinking about whether or not he was going to answer the question when Hamilton piped up yet again. "I have."  
  
"You have not," Scout said.   
  
"Yes, I have," Hamilton said defensively.   
  
"Oh yeah? With who?" Scout wanted to know.   
  
"Jake," he said simply.   
  
"Ewww! Sorry Ham, but TMI! I mean, I knew you and Jake were . . . well, you know. But I don't need any details, okay?" Scout made a face and shook his head.   
  
"Jake and I are not gay," Hamilton informed his friend.   
  
"Uh, Ham? You pretty much just admitted that you guys are," Will reminded him.   
  
"I did not."  
  
"You said that you guys were having sex," Scout said, his face still scrunched into a sour expression. Will looked at him oddly, thinking that his reaction was a bit extreme, but dismissing the thought in favor of trying to get to the bottom of what Hamilton was talking about.   
  
"We are."  
  
"And that makes you not gay how?" Will questioned.   
  
"Can you guys keep a secret?" Hamilton asked in an exaggerated whisper.   
  
"I'm sure we can," Will told him, figuring they were about to get Ham's "coming out" confession and wondering how the boy would feel tomorrow if he remembered telling the two of them this.   
  
"Jake's not who you think," he said, looking at the two of them as though he'd just dropped the biggest bombshell in the world and waiting for their responses. Both boys just looked at him in confusion.   
  
"Dude, what in the hell are you talking about?" Scout asked.   
  
"He's not a he," Hamilton said. "He's a she. Er, she's a she."  
  
"Wait, wait, wait. Put on the brakes and back up there, drunk boy," Will interrupted. "You're trying to say that Jake is a *girl*?"  
  
Hamilton nodded and said, "Yep, the female kind."  
  
"A girl you're dating," Scout responded.   
  
"A girl I'm having sex with, too," Hamilton told him. "An un-gay, female girl who is sleeping with me, an un-gay, un-female guy."  
  
"That was possibly the most stupid sentence I've ever heard anyone put together," Will commented. "But for real, Ham. Are you just saying this because you're drunk? Or because you don't want us to know that you and Jake are gay? Because it really is okay. We don't care about that. And we won't tell anyone, I swear."  
  
"No! Will, I should not be telling you this and tomorrow I'll probably be really sorry, but I'm telling the truth. Scout's honor." He then looked at Scout, who turned his head at the sound of his name. Soon they were both laughing again.   
  
"I should have just gotten drunk," Will said to himself. He closed his eyes, ignoring Scout and Hamilton and hoping that they'd pass out soon.   
  
* * * * *  
  
Sunday, 3:02am  
  
"Will? Will, wake up," he heard someone whispering beside him as a hand shook his shoulder.   
  
"Huh?" he opened his eyes slowly and turned to see Scout sitting beside him on the floor. "Scout, just go to sleep already," he replied as he turned over the other way away from his friend.   
  
"I need to talk to you, Will," Scout said insistently. "It's important."  
  
Will groaned and rolled back over. "What?" he asked, already prepared for some drunken ramblings that he would definitely make Scout sorry for later.   
  
"I never have," he said quietly and something in his voice made Will realize that his friend was no longer too intoxicated to know what he was saying. He opened his eyes and sat up beside Scout.   
  
"Haven't what?" he asked.   
  
"Shh, we better keep it down. Ham's asleep," Scout whispered as he pointed towards the lump under the covers on his bed.   
  
"Haven't what?" Will repeated in a whisper to match his friend's.   
  
Scout met Will's eyes, then moved his gaze to his own hands. "What I asked you before," he said softly.   
  
"About having sex?" Will asked him. He nodded in affirmation. "Hey look, no big deal man. Me either," he assured his friend.   
  
"But I've thought about it," Scout told him, still staring at his hands.   
  
"I bet there's not one 16-year-old guy in existence who hasn't," Will replied with a half-smirk. His expression changed, though, when Scout finally lifted his head to meet his gaze once again. He actually had tears in his eyes. Will wasn't sure what to say.   
  
"Not like I have," was Scout's whispered reply.   
  
"Hey . . . you okay, man?" Will asked as he laid a hand on his friend's shoulder. The gesture was meant to comfort him, but Scout jerked away like he'd been burned. "It's okay, Scout," Will assured him.   
  
"I think about things that I shouldn't," Scout told him then.   
  
"Are we talking about Bella, here?" he asked. Scout shook his head no. "Then what? You know you can tell me."  
  
"About . . . about . . ." he struggled to find the words, but couldn't seem to decide how to tell his secret to his friend . . . his best friend. Finally, he turned and leaned closer and said softly, "About this," then pressed his lips to Will's.   
  
Will was shocked at first. He hadn't been sure what to expect from Scout, but the last thing he had ever expected was a kiss. But then, he wasn't pulling away. Why wasn't he pulling away? They were sitting side by side on the dorm room floor, Will with his back to the door and Scout right in front of him. Scout had his hands on either side of his face and he could feel his tongue probing at his lips, begging entry. Will told himself that he was staying still because he had to, because he didn't have room to pull away . . . and yet he still opened his mouth under Scout's and allowed him inside.   
  
Both boys groaned as their tongues tangled. Will was pressed against the door now and Scout still cradled his face in his hands as the kiss went on. Will felt his own hand reach up and run through Scout's short hair. What were they doing? The question flashed briefly across his mind, but he shoved it aside, wanting instead to just enjoy what was happening and think about it later.   
  
Why was this so exciting? Was it because he knew that it was wrong . . . that he shouldn't be doing this with his best friend, with Hamilton sleeping just a few feet away and both of them still a little tipsy from the tequila? Or was it because he'd never done this before? He wasn't sure, but he didn't have time to ponder it any further. His thoughts were cut short when Scout pulled back finally and the kiss was broken.   
  
Both boys struggled to catch their breath before either of them spoke. Then, they both started at once. "Look, Scout--" "Will, I--" They both stopped and Scout held his hand up and said, "Go ahead."  
  
"I . . . um . . . what was that?" Will asked uncertainly as the other boy got up and moved away from him.   
  
"I'm sorry," Scout said quickly as he sat down on the edge of Will's bed. "I just . . . I was trying to tell you and . . . I just . . . I don't know what to say, Will. It was the only thing I could think to do."  
  
"Kiss me?" he questioned as he, too, rose from the floor and sat in a chair beside the bed.   
  
"Yes," he replied, lowering his eyes to the floor. Then he looked back up at his roommate and quickly added, "Look, it was a mistake; I shouldn't have done it. Let's just forget it, okay?"  
  
"But Scout--" Will started, not sure he could forget the very confusing and very unexpected event that had just transpired between them.   
  
"No, Will . . . I'm sorry . . . I'm sorry." He suddenly felt ridiculous for acting on his feelings like he had and the only thing he wanted to do was take the whole thing back. "I . . . I have to get out of here," he said out loud, but directing the comment to himself.   
  
"Scout, wait!" Will said as his friend moved past him to the door. But it was too late. By the time he got to the door Scout had already taken off down the hall. He thought for a moment about following him but then decided against it. Maybe they could use a night to themselves to figure out exactly how to handle what had happened.   
  
* * * * *  



End file.
